monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Things About Monster Hunter I Would Change
If you have any questions or suggestions concerning the article, leave them in the comments section below. Thank you. --DarkStar Knight 11:38, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Comments All excellent suggestions, it's quite an impressive list. My only concern is how armors are all lumped into the same category. For example, how do you run the same speed wearing full Gravios as you do wearing Velociprey armor. I think armors should be loosely separated into 3 categories withen blademaster and gunner. These would be: Light armor (Remobra, Velociprey, Kut-Ku, etc) Mostly minion and bird wyvern armors Medium armor (Rathalos, Tigrex, Teostra, etc) Mostly wyverns and smaller elder dragons Heavy armor (Akantor, Gravios, Lao-Shun, etc) Large heavy Wyverns and Dragons, Perhaps carapaceons. Anyways, armor type would affect the percentage of damage a hunter takes from physical attack such as bites, tail whips, and rams; it would have no effect on elemental resistance. In addition, armor type would effect running speed, light would run 15% faster, medium would be the current speed, and heavy would run 15% slower. Well that's all I've got to say, once again, good job on your big wishlist. NiteShadeX 19:55, 23 May 2009 (UTC)NiteShadeX : DarkStar Knight 15:42, 24 May 2009 (UTC) That's a good idea, that hadn't occurred to me when I wrote the last section yesterday. But as for the damage percentage, that would depend on the defense of the armor combined with any defense bonuses and however many defense points one has earned...not so much on the weight category. However, having Heavy armor could reduce the distance one is thrown by attacks, or pushed back from blocking attacks. And since we're categorizing armor by weight, it's only fair that weapons also be categorized by weight to realistically determine speed. Light weapons would be light bowguns, obviously, bows, sword and shields and dual swords. Medium weapons would be lances, gun-lances, perhaps some heavy bowguns, and longswords. Heavy weapons would be the largest heavy bowguns, hammers, hunting horns and great swords. And to make it even more realistic, the amount of items you're carrying should also have an effect on running speed. Well I always intended armor weight combined with actual defence points to represent damage you take, I guess I just never wrote it. Like you said, Weapon-weight categorization would also be more realistic. I like your idea on weapon and armor weight effecting block distances. My question is, would heavy armor like gravios+hammer=Either low or high wind resistance? It would make sense for the heaviest combinations to get perks such as wind or quake resistance (not enough good armors have quake resistance in my opinion) to help offset the obvious loss of speed. NiteShadeX 16:10, 24 May 2009 (UTC)NiteShadeX : DarkStar Knight 16:39, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Perhaps for quake resistance, but wind resistance...I'm not so sure about that. Think about it this way: tornados and hurricane winds can toss around cars and trucks even though they weigh thousands of pounds. They're able to do this in spite of their weight because of their surface area; the bigger an object, the more wind pressure it is subjected to. So light armors would have less surface area but less weight to resist the wind, whereas heavy armors would have the weight but would be bigger and as a result catch more wind. Maybe for the heaviest armor like Gravios and Akantor armor it would reduce the effect of wind pressure, but would require jewels to negate it. NiteShadeX 16:21, 24 May 2009 (UTC)NiteShadeX I just had another idea. Weight simply becomes another stat added on to weapon/armor page 1. So for example, Onslaught Hammer: Attack 1092, Sharpness "", Defense +6, Weight 52 (Or whatever number is relateive to a big hammer) Weapon class: Heavy. This would give rise to more use of armor combinations. Either throw on some lighter armor to a heavy set to help increase your running speed, or add heavy armor to light armor mixes so you have greater advantage when blocking or getting pushed. This system would give rise to players trying to find the best combinations of armor for purposes of weight as well as skills. Players would even have more control over "I want to be a big slow tank and use a lance" or "I want to use dual blades and run around reaking havok." Another thing, should armor/weapon weight be "roughly" alinged with its base defense stat, as heavy armor like Gravios or Lao Shan Lung tends to give more base defense, or should it be reletive to the materials used to construct the armor, Lightweight Rathalos wings and scales weight less than diablos horns and shell. : DarkStar Knight 16:56, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Again, good ideas. And as for how weight and defense are related, parts from the bigger monsters do tend to make armor with higher defense...but defense depends more on composition than weight. Which would you rather have, a shield made of steel or a shield made of carbon fiber? I don't agree That was an impressive list and all, but I don't really agree with parts of it. I like that whole different armors should weigh more and a few other points, but it sounds like your complaining. The game shouldn't let you block things monsters inflict on you(a.e. gypceros and the stun he can inflict.), it increases the difficulty. Lots of the stuff you suggest is just like toning down the game's challenge. That jewel sword element whatever, thing with the slots just eliminates the superiority of the elemential weapons and turns them into just ordinary weapons, with just one jewel in place. Sorry for the criticism, and all. It's just my opinion on the subject.